Ready, Set, Reset
by Maniac345
Summary: Rex finds himself forced to tamper with the fate of the Nanite Event itself.
1. Wake Up

Rex loved his sleep.

Ever since he'd saved the world half a year ago, he'd had a lot more of it. Sure, his training sessions hadn't quite ended, but with all EVOs except for himself deactivated, saving cities was a lot less stressful. Mostly, it had been robot powered attacks that had ravaged cities. Still, all he had to do was shut them down with technopathy and go about his day, relaxing when he wasn't on a mission. It wasn't that he was any less active in his usual playful endeavors, but still...

He never knew how much he loved naps until he got the chance to binge on them.

His bed felt unusually hard, however. The new bed he'd gotten at Providence was something that took a while to get used to, of course, but he didn't think it would take more than a week. Rex could also tell that it was bright in his room, despite the fact that his eyes were shut tight. Bright light permeated through eyelids, making him groan in annoyance. He supposed that Bobo had opened the shades on his recently installed window, most likely to play an early morning prank of some sort.

The idea of said horrid prank immediately intensified when he felt something crawling on his leg.

Rex let out a girlish scream as he jolted awake and shook his leg, desperately hoping the chimp hadn't placed a centipede on him like the other day. Bobo had a penchant for making the boy embarrass himself in public, and the teen's screams usually drew in amused looks from anyone who surrounded him. The young EVO huffed. Surely it wouldn't hurt to prank someone _else_ , would it? Why not bother-

He wasn't at Providence.

The teen instantly forgot about his leg when he realized that he wasn't in his room at all. In fact, he wasn't anywhere near a building- from his view, none could be seen. He looked down to see that his "bed" was actually a wooden bench, and glanced up to see trees shading him weakly from the sun. Surrounded by nature, not a single person was in line of sight.

All he could see was green.

Rex groggily hopped off the bench, his feet meeting a gravel path upon landing. He stood up and stared at it, noticing that it seemed to wind around the forest and disappear behind foliage, making an image of a hiking trail come to mind. It was a smooth and well kept path, indicating that even if he couldn't see anyone, civilization wasn't far away. How he'd woken up in a forest was a complete mystery, but every path led to somewhere, didn't it?

All he had to do was walk.

Rex yawned and inhaled the fresh air, stretching his arms as he travelled through the forest. It was nice to know that no strange EVO could suddenly launch itself at him anymore, and that no tree could become sentient out of the blue and choke him to death. Birds twittered in the air, and the boy could hear the rush of water in a nearby brook soothing his nerves. The teen wondered what he'd done to the monkey to deserve such an elaborate set up.

But a cold chill ran up his spine as he realized he couldn't remember _anything_ before he'd woken up.

Rex ceased his stroll and felt himself begin to panic, though trying to calm himself down. Though it was true he suffered a memory blank, he tried to assure himself that it couldn't be that bad. He remembered Holiday, Six, Bobo, and everyone else in his life, friend or enemy. That meant that his memory was still somewhat intact. The teen came to a quick conclusion that he must have been drugged before being brought into the forest, which served as a decent temporary solution.

He pressed his hand to his ear to call the Holiday on his earpiece, only to realize it wasn't there anymore.

Someone had stolen it.

Rex let out a hiss of disappointment as he lowered his hand, feeling thoroughly frustrated. First, something had crawled on his leg- hopefully, he had shaken the thing off- then he'd woken up in a forest, and was now stuck without any form of communication. Strangely enough, he wasn't dead. Whoever had kidnapped him might have had different intentions than murder if the boy was still able to breathe. Perhaps a new enemy had decided that it was time to-

Noah's birthday!

Rex lightly smacked himself on the face laughed, the sounds of his amusement echoing through the trees. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten his own best friend's birthday. True, he needed to check his phone to confirm it, but Noah _had_ said he wanted a peaceful retreat for his special day. The young EVO has assumed it would be a weekend at the beach instead of the woods, but it wasn't his choice to make. He supposed Bobo had added the extra touches by making them all wake up in the forest, and no doubt had help carrying it out. Maybe even Holiday had joined in on the prank as well.

Perhaps it was a sort of a scavenger hunt, and that they would find things in the trees to carry with them. Maybe a barbecue was waiting at the end of the trail, as would the rest of his family. They would probably be laughing at his initial confusion, then invite him over for the birthday party.

To make sure he wasn't just grasping at straws, all Rex had to do was check the date.

The boy patted his back pocket, his breath hitching when he felt nothing. He tried his other pockets as well, and then rechecked them all a second time, but still couldn't find his phone. He scowled, making his mind up to get back at Bobo harshly for this. The whole set up was simply too annoying for this early in the morning- or afternoon, it seemed- and it was outright treason to take his phone.

As he retracted his hands from his pocket, he caught sight of something unfamiliar on his wrist. Rex peered at it and realized it was a watch, but knew that it didn't belong to him in the slightest. He'd never seen it before in his life, and neither had he seen anything of its particular build either. It was made of silvery white metal, and was so sleek and lightweight, he hadn't even noticed it until he laid eyes on it.

Why would anyone give anyone but _Noah_ a gift on the blonde's birthday?

It wasn't a normal watch either. It seemed far more advanced, with buttons that activated who knows _what_ kind of functions. Rex decided to ignore the buttons for now and to just press one large one that read "TIME". To his surprise, green holographic lettering shot out from a watch and stayed suspended in the air, displaying the date and time. The teen was completely taken aback by the holographic watch's abilities, and began to wonder if it was _his_ birthday instead.

The date _was_ , in fact, Noah's birthday, but something was very wrong. The year was completely off…

By seventeen years.

Rex stared at the date displayed in utter confusion, guessing that he must have accidentally pressed a button and messed up the year setting. He tried to use his technopathy to reset the watch to the correct time, but every time he did, it kept resetting itself backwards by a decade and the same amount of additional years. After a few more moments spent trying to fix the watch, he gave up and rolled his eyes. Perhaps it was a prank watch.

Then, a sentence shot out from the watch and replaced the date.

 _"You're not changing anything, Rex."_

Rex stared at the green text in the air, then watched as the side of the watch opened to reveal a tiny compartment. Inside the minute space lied a tiny green earpiece. The boy hesitantly placed it into his ear, figuring that it was probably the only way to communicate with whoever was somehow controlling the watch.

"Bobo?" the teen asked tentatively, starting to walk down the trail again. "This is fucked up. Don't ever take my phone again."

New texts flashed and hovered in the air. _"I am not who you think I am, for now. And I shall do what I please. Tell me. Where do you think you are?"  
_  
Rex stared at the scenery around him, and walked faster. "Some forest. I don't know. Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

 _"Pick only one question."  
_  
Rex faltered for a moment, then frowned. On one hand, he desperately wanted to know who gave him the watch. It looked like something from a high tech company, and he might feel more safe if he knew the anonymous kidnapper's identity. But on the other hand, he might be physically safer if he knew why he was there, and what was to come. For all he knew, despite the lack of EVOs, the woods could still be much more sinister than he thought.

Th teen picked physical over mental comfort. "I want to know why you're doing this. I'll find out who you are later."

" _Indeed you will,_ " new green lettering read _. "I'm doing this for my personal desires. Whether you wish to participate or not will have no bearing on anything, as I am in complete control. For now, I suggest you keep walking."  
_  
The watch then switched off on its own, and no matter how many times the young EVO yelled into his earpiece for a reply, none came. If this was a prank, it sure was a horrible one- then again, Bobo _had_ been banned from several countries due to the audacity of his antics. He wouldn't rule out his family, but a voice in the back of his mind insisted that it wasn't any of them.

This was something far more strange than he could imagine.


	2. A Clue

The walk wasn't that bad.

Rex was certainly unnerved by his situation, but nonetheless, he persisted. Half an hour ago on his meanderings through the forest, he'd begun to see people enjoying themselves under the shade and sun as well. He smiled at the fact that he wasn't alone. If civilians around him were unharmed, chances were, he would be safe as well. If anything, when he reached familiar civilization and streets, he could always ask where exactly he was. A map wasn't a far reach either, as they were found in plenty of gas stations.

As the boy went on, it soon became clear that he was in a large park. He reached a clearing filled with children and their parents, as well as their pets. Benches and tables had been set around to be say upon by those hungry enough to dine, while others opted for a picnic blanket. The smell of food wafted into the air, making the teen's mouth water. He couldn't remember when he'd last eaten, and it wouldn't hurt to buy some food.

But the thought quickly vanished when he realized he didn't have money.

Rex continued his journey a little more disappointedly, though not completely in despair. Eventually, the trail led away from people and into pure solitude again, towards the parts of the forest that even hikers steered away from. It was a darker section of the woods, and as he ventured forward, he saw many people who walked alongside him turn back.

Was there something sinister hiding in the woods?

"Hey!" Rex called out to a nearby woman, causing her to turn her head. "Why is no one going into there? The trail keeps going, but you guys are turning back. Are there bears or something?"

The lady stared at him, confused. "What?"

"Why is everyone afraid to go in there?

The woman shook her head and laughed. "Oh, we're not afraid. I like a little darkness from the sun, in fact! But we're not supposed to enter."

"Why not?"

The young woman pointed at a sign that stuck out from the nearby bushes. The teen glanced at it, wondering how on Earth he'd missed it, and read the bright red text across the wooden material it was carved into.

NO TRESPASSING.

Rex was taken aback by the bluntness, and became confused as to where he was supposed to go now. It was essentially a dead end. He turned to the woman again, seeking more answers.

"What's past the forest?" he asked. The woman shrugged.

"I don't really know, but some people do. It's nothing creepy or anything. I think it's just a building we're supposed to stay away from. They're doing work up there, I've heard."

Rex nodded and thanked the woman, watching her turn around and jog away. In the corner of his eye, he saw his watch light up again, and bright green text began to hover into the air again.

 _"I'm surprised you could understand her,_ " the words read. _"Then again, it's probably from your subconscious memories."  
_  
Rex cocked a brow. "What are you talking about?"

" _She spoke German. In fact, she didn't understand your question until you accidentally switched languages."_

Rex blinked in shock, then realized the watch was right. The woman spoke fluent German, yet somehow, he had understood it. It was a similar experience to how he had understood the street vendor in Hong Kong, despite the fact that the man had spoken Chinese. He glanced back at the warning sign in the bushes and recognized German even on _that_. The sign wasn't written in English at all.

But that was a clue.

This sort of phenomenon happened when he had heard a language that at some point in his life, he was exposed to. At one point, according to Cesar, he had spoken in Spanish with his family, which explained his moderate skill in that tongue. He understood Chinese due to his time as a thief working for Quarry, and learned English due to being in America.

That means wherever he was now, at some point in his life, he'd been here before.

"I think I know why," Rex responded after a while, glad he was one step closer to revealing where he was. "But never mind that for now. Where am I supposed to go? The sign says I can't enter that part of the woods."

" _I give you permission,"_ a new text read. _"Ignore anyone who tells you to stay away. Run inside as fast as you can and don't look back. Don't listen to anyone else except for me."  
_  
Rex shifted his legs uncomfortably. "Why should I listen to you anyway? What if I ran away right now and didn't come back?"

 _"Try it and see what happens_ ," the watch warned. _"Even if you think you know what's going to happen, you're essentially stranded without me. Your family is entirely out of your reach."  
_  
Rex let out a low groan and looked back to make sure no one was watching. When he was satisfied that only a few children looked his way, he dashed into the forest, hoping it wasn't the point of no return. The ground beneath his feet became a blur of rocks, sticks, and leaves as he sped across the trail, providing plenty of excuses for him to trip. The teen breathed heavily as he ran for minutes on end, relying on his training to help him maintain his high speed.

The forest was only getting darker and darker.

Rex soon became annoyed at how there was nothing but foliage as far as the eye could see, as well as lonelier due to the lack of people around him. He'd always associated human connections and contact with safety, but now, some anonymous person had forced him to abandon them. And still, the woods became even darker, with nothing new arising from his surroundings.

This had _nothing_ to do with Noah's birthday.

"Agh, c'mon!" Rex shouted as his legs began to burn. "Why is the place you want me to go to so far away? Is anything even there? Or are you leading me into a ditch?"

The watch shined new words into the air, bringing light against the darkness of the foliage. _"It's far from people due to a need for privacy. Keep going. Do not disappoint me, Rex."  
_  
And just like that, the watch switched off, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

By the time the boy's run was finished, it had taken practically half an hour to finally see some light peering in through the trees. Splashes of color dotted the foliage due to flowers that decorated the forest, their beauty printing Rex to slow down and walk to regain a steady pace of breath. It was strange how his destination was so isolated, and that a warning for trespassers was placed so far away from it. Perhaps the people there tended to relax in these woods in seclusion.

What sort of people needed to be so far away from everyone?

As he continued his pace, the sight of a large white building came into view. A few cars were parked in an adjacent lot, giving Rex the impression that he was finally about to see the hidden people. The building itself wasn't the size of a mall by any means, but it was still quite massive- and that was just from the view the boy could see. Who knows just how big it was from a full three-sixty perspective?

Rex decided to activate his jet pack to get an aerial view of the mysterious building, but before he could take off, the watch buzzed and shot out words instantly.

" _DO NOT FLY_."

Rex paused, and reabsorbed his nanites. "Why?"

" _I have ordered you not to. That's why. Do not activate your nanites around these people until you understand where you are and what your purpose is. And even then, only with my permission._ "

"Are they... extremely anti- EVO?" the boy asked the watch. "Are they gonna shoot me or something? I'd understand that."

" _Nothing of the sort, Rex. They haven't even begun to comprehend anything like you. You'll see why. Keep going."  
_  
Rex hugged and continued walking until he reached a safe distance from the entrance, his eyes wide with shock at what the metal letters read at the top of the building.

Applied Nanite Research Lab.


	3. The Truth Won't Set You Free

Rex felt a harsh shiver rack through his spine as he stepped away in pure apprehension, hiding behind a car from no one in particular. He sank to his knees as if waiting for a looming attacker, then prodded at the watch. To his horror, he was unable to pull it off.

"Who the hell are you?" the teen hissed, smashing the watch against the concrete beneath him. "Where am I? What kind of sick prank is this? Am I drugged?"

" _So many questions_ ," a new text read, prompting Rex to stop attempting to destroy the watch and hold it up. " _Calm yourself. Here's a hint at who I am. A king in my own right."  
_  
The clue immediately clicked into place.

"Van Kleiss!" the boy answered aloud, smashing the watch once more- this time against the grey car he hid behind. "What did you do? This place doesn't exist anymore! Where did you hide after I cured all EVOs?"

This time, the watch didn't display any new texts. Instead, a frighteningly familiar voice began to crackle into his ear.

"Glad to see you use your head and recognize me for the royalty that I am," the man replied amusedly through the earpiece. "And I suggest you stop damaging your brother's vehicle. After all, he might come out and have you arrested."

"Cesar's car? What is this place? Did you make some freaky imitation of the original lab?"

"Rex, check the date."

Rex scowled and pressed the time button on the watch. The day's date popped up again, still Noah's birthday- though that was now entirely irrelevant- but the year was still incredibly incorrect. Seventeen years ago was...

Before the Nanite Event ever happened.

Rex began to take in low, labored breaths. "This... this isn't actually..."

"Yes, you're far in the past," the king answered, affirming the boy's suspicious. "You are the only one who knows about EVOs. It's a strange feeling, isn't it?

Rex sat on his hands and knees, trying not to let his head spin. "H-how? When?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure you remember Breach and her time portals."

Rex's eyes widened. "Oh, _fuck_."

Van Kleiss sighed, then commanded the boy to stand up and compose himself. But the teen refused, and instead, remained on the ground to prevent himself from fainting. Time travel was a shock to anyone, especially to someone who hadn't even considered it a possibility until much recently.

"You're not taking this well, are you?" the man noted, making Rex shiver. "It's not as if I'm unfamiliar with the concept of being an a vastly different time period, but it seems to be taking a toll on you. I expected better from you, honestly."

Rex lied down on the floor for rest, feeling Van Kleiss's words crawl under his skin. "You shut the hell up. You deserved what you got. But I don't. You just took _everything_ from me!"

"If you're referring to your coworkers at Providence, I assure you that they're fine," the king said. "But they won't be if you don't do exactly as I say. Have you ever imagined Agent Six floating in a vacuum in space when Earth never existed? Or your precious doctor sent to an era where women were burned alive for being suspected of witchcraft?"

Rex's vision slowly began to darken, and he tried to fight it away. "No! Leave them alone! Why can't _you_ do whatever mission you're putting me on?"

"Because in the time period you are currently in, I already exist. It would cause people extreme confusion if there were two of me walking around. _You_ , however, _don't_."

Rex jolted up, surprised by the notion he hadn't even considered. "Wait... yeah! I'm not born yet. I'm sixteen. And... you're in that building, aren't you?"

"The gears inside your head are finally turning, I see."

Rex snorted, then pressed his back against Cesar's car. "Fuck you. If this is my brother's ride, where's yours? I want proof that the past you is actually here."

"It's the black one on the opposite side of the lot," the king answered. "Though, I don't see why you're so curious. The lab should be proof enough."

Rex smirked and stood up, grabbing sharp rocks from the ground nearby. He then wandered over to the aforementioned black car and began to brutally scratch giant lines into the exterior, moved onto piercing all four of the tires, and finally, left giant marks on the glass windows and front until they cracked beneath the pressure. To finish it off, he used his giant Smackhands for a quick minute to leave as many dents into the vehicle as he could.

Rex stepped back from the wreckage and let out a content sigh. "I know that doesn't fix shit, but it felt _good_."

"You're extremely immature, and I hope you're ready to deal with the consequences. I personally don't care about the car, as it was destroyed in the Nanite Event, but my past self certainly will."

"Yeah?" Rex laughed. "What's he gonna go? Use his freaky metal hand to attack me? Activate EVOs and make them kill me? You're only _human_ here, you bastard. I have more of an advantage against you than you know. In fact, I could _kill_ you before you turn into the degenerate psycho that you are."

"You can try, Rex. But keep in mind, if I die, you're stuck there forever. No one will know who you are. You'll be an anomaly that won't ever belong."

Rex scoffed, and stared up at the building. "Not true. I'll get to be with my family, and prevent this horrible Nanite Event from ever happening. I'm going to save the world! Admit it! You just fucked yourself over."

Van Kleiss, to the teen's surprise, chuckled. "No, Rex. That's an illusion. If you reveal yourself, you'd actually tear your family apart."

"Que- wha? _No_ I won't!"

"Yes, you will. Think about it. You don't exist yet, and likely at this time, you've only barely begun to form. If you try to prove your identity so they can accept you, you'll need DNA tests. Of course, those aren't the first choice of many. The initial decision would be a paternity test to prove you're part of the Salazar family."

Rex shrugged and walked over to Cesar's car to recline on the hood, hanging his legs over the edge. "So? That'll just _prove_ I'm telling the truth. They'll definitely accept me as their son when the test says Rafael is my dad!"

"But that's where the problem lies, Rex," the king continued. "The paternity test _will_ prove that you are Rafael's son. And how do you think his wife and other son will react when they find that Rafael has a child unknown to his entire family?"

Rex froze. "Oh no. Oh _god_. They'll think that dad..."

"Was unfaithful? That's the cleanest way I'll put it for someone as young as you. Soon, fights would erupt between him and Violeta, and any trust in their bond would be completely eradicated. After all, the test won't lie. They might just cease being a family entirely."

Rex buried his face into his hands, and pondered the consequences. Even if he _did_ order a full DNA test, everyone would be astonished at how his DNA profile and the fetus's matched completely. His family would naturally have no memory of him, and instead, would become far more suspicious of him from a scientific point of view.

Perhaps even the government would get involved, and would poke and prod for answers that they might not even believe because of how outlandish the whole situation was. Who would believe that an evil potential overlord had sent him into the past to cause a massive explosion? Even if they did believe Rex, the explosion part of the story wound surely raise some red flags.

What could he possibly do?


	4. Immature

**(Don't have high expectations; this is a crackfic. Should have said this in the beginning tbh. Sorry 'bout that.)  
**  
Currently unable to find a loophole, Rex took in a deep breath and let out the biggest string of swear words he'd ever forced out in his life, hoping his mental pain would be suppressed by the use of extremely colorful language. He pulled out every nasty word he'd heard in his life from memory, from angry Providence soldiers, to disgruntled enemies, to Bobo on a rampage, and especially from mature scenes on TV.

It lasted an entire five minutes long.

"Rex... you require serious self control," Van Kleiss's hesitant voice began after the vulgar spouting had ceased. "What I've just heard from you was utterly repulsive, to say the least."

"That was _nothing_ ," the teen grumbled, sliding off of Cesar's car. "That was just me blowing off steam. Like a volcano."

"I couldn't care less. Learn some manners. Keeping calm is the key to everything."

"You're not my therapist. Hurry up and tell me what you want from me so I can leave."

"Patience, Rex," the king said. "Now, I want you to enter the building. Show no fear or suspicious behavior."

Rex rolled his eyes and did as he was told, approaching the lab. He then pushed open the doors and found himself staring at a woman at the front office. He sighed and continued, closing the doors behind him. Hopefully the woman wouldn't be any trouble.

She frowned. "Hello. Can I help you?"

The teen gave a cheesy smile. "I'm just... visiting. Don't mind me."

"This is a private location, sir. If you have nothing to do here, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I remember her," Van Kleiss mumbled into the boy's earpiece. "No personality at all."

"I'm just here to use the bathroom, ma'am," Rex lied, ignoring the man in his ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was private. But it's an emergency."

The office receptionist's frown deepened, but after a while, she nodded. "Wait for a bit. I'll call a worker over so you don't wander somewhere dangerous."

"Funny, I didn't know I walked into a wrestling arena, heheh," Rex weakly quipped. But if it made the woman less cautious, lame jokes would work just fine. Soon, a vaguely familiar scientist walked into the room after the woman made a quick call on her buzzer, and led the boy into the grey hallways.

"So, what are you guys doing in here?" the teen asked, pretending to be oblivious.

The scientist smiled. "I wish I could tell you, but it's classified. We're working marvels, though. Can you imagine an upcoming perfect world?"

Rex narrowed his eyes, recalling all the families torn apart by the appearance of rampaging EVOs. "No. There's no such thing. We need to stick with what we have."

The scientist's smile faltered for a moment as he then glanced at the teen curiously. "Well, it might sound unachievable right now, but... miracles do happen. I've certainly got one one the way."

"I _do_ know. From experience. I suggest holding off on that "miracle"."

The two walked in awkward silence for the next few minutes, making Rex slightly regret the intensity of his words. Acting like a total stranger wasn't easy, especially if he wanted to remain undercover. Moments later, they finally reached the bathroom, and the boy was told to stay at until the scientist came back. Rex entered the restroom and sighed, sliding down against a wall and sitting with his knees propped up.

"He's crazy wrong if he thinks nanites are the answer to everything," the teen remarked. "His little miracle on the way is going to ruin millions of people's lives! It really sucks that he's that deluded."

"My, you're oblivious," Van Kleiss's voice chimed in, followed by a laugh. "The miracle he was subtly referencing was _you_. That was your _father_."

Rex's heart nearly stopped.

"He's- my- my- _que_?" the young EVO stuttered, his head spinning again. "I- oh my god- I just talked to _dad_!"

"Yes, you did. I imagine it must be a shock. I'll give you a few moments so you can pull yourself together before we continue with more important things."

Rex curled on the bathroom floor in shock, rambling to himself. "I was so _mean_. I should apologize. I should ask where mom is. He has a _mustache_. Oh my god."

"Rex, don't make me come and drag you out of there," the king warned, though his tone wasn't that serious. "You're on a dirty floor. Sit up. No, _stand_ up."

The boy complied, his head still abuzz with questions about what to ask his father. "I said some really rude things to him! I need to-"

"Yes, you did. Your idiocy is reflected in your attitude towards nanites. You act like they were the end of the world."

"They _will_ be!"

"No. They're going to be a new _beginning_."

The teen groaned and lightly smacked his head on the wall behind him. "Just tell me what you want."

"Finally, you're getting somewhere," Van Kleiss remarked. "Currently, they should all be on their lunch break. I am most likely in my office, working on... I can't quite remember. Go to the center lab where the nanite tanks are held."

Rex sighed, arched his back, and snuck out the bathroom. He then meandered down the halls, and with the help of his kidnapper's directions, turned a few select corners when he was told to. The lights were bright against the walls and floor, painfully reminding him of Providence. He wanted nothing more than to go meet his father- properly, this time- and be rid of the mission he didn't even know the goal of.

Moments later, he finally reached the main room.

The teen gasped.

Inside the massive lab were rows upon rows upon _rows_ of nanite tanks. They took up three quarters of the room and were organized into groups, making them catch his eye instantly. The rest of the lab was impressive enough, but apart from his time in Abysus, the young EVO had never seen such a massive amount of nanites in one place. It was fascinating to think that he was staring at all that would eventually rock the course of civilization.

Fascinating, yet terrifying.

"There's so _many_ ," Rex breathed, walking around the columns and tracing his fingers across the glass they were constructed out of. "I'm staring at the ingredients for hell on Earth!"

"Oh, stop that," the king snapped into his earpiece. "Even for a child, you're quite melodramatic. Nanites also helped save your life, in case you couldn't remember. Be grateful."

"You just want them to take over the world," the teen grumbled. "Cut the crap."

"It doesn't matter. There's a good purpose to it. Now, I want you to release some sample nanites into a tray."

The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed a nearby sample tray from a lab counter, then brought it to one of the nanite columns. Using his technopathy, he forced a metal door at the bottom of the column open and released a cupful of the tiny scientific innovations into the tray. The boy then shut the door to prevent any more from spilling out, and placed the now full tray on the counter again.

"Isn't it wonderful what your nanites have allowed you to do?" Van Kleiss mused. "Normally, you'd need an ID card to access anything in there. Now, let me see..."

Rex waited for the rest of the sentence to come, but it never did. Instead, a sudden flash of light illuminated his body from above. He glanced up to find a small, golden portal above him, and watched as it lowered itself until it engulfed the nanites. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished.

"Did- did you just take them?" the teen balked, stepping back from the empty lab counter. "What are you doing? You're stealing them!"

He heard nothing from his kidnapper, and began to feel the hairs on his back rise in alarm. Not only was he seemingly stranded in a lab he hadn't seen he was a child, but any minute now, someone could enter and label him an intruder. It was a strong possibility that he could even end up in jail.

Quickly, Rex dove under one of the nearby metal tables and attempted to shield himself with a chair in case anyone arrived. He let out a few curses at the older man for abandoning him for no good reason, wishing he was back at home in his present time. If there was anything he wished for right now, it was for his family on the other end of the timeline to attack the maniac rendering him helpless.

Too bad they didn't really know where Van Kleiss _was_.

The bright glow of a new portal distracted the teen from his thoughts, making him slide the chair a few inches to the side in curiosity. The nanite tray appeared on the floor, and the portal closed up yet again in the blink of an eye. This time, however, there seemed to be considerably less nanites in the tray than before. About half the amount, Rex guessed.

"I was going to use a few for nanite absorption," his kidnapper's voice piped into his ear, "But they're still in their immature form, as they lack data and coding to control."

Rex grinned. "So your plan failed?"

"No. All the nanites started out this way. I want you to head to Cesar's office. It should be in the hallway you came through, and my name should be written above the door. Hopefully, his past self should have some blueprints for further coding. He _was_ obsessed with the Alpha nanite later on, after all."

Rex groaned and crawled out beneath the table, then exited the room in search for his brother's past domain. "I wish you'd just give up."

"And I wish you'd do the same with your attachment to an organization against our kind."

"Yeah, well, we can't all have what we want."

"I most certainly will."

Rex scowled and snuck through the corridors, careful not to make a sound. His shoes were quiet as he slid softly around the corners as he pretended he was somewhat of an EVO ninja. While he roamed through the halls, he tried to recall flashbacks he'd had of the place when he was young, but they were quite difficult to procure. Strangely enough, only a blurry image of a soccer ball came to mind.

And soon, he found himself staring right at a large sign above a door with perfectly clear, bright white letters on a black panel, indicating that he'd reached the right location.

The office of the man who'd caused the explosion.


	5. Mum's The Word

**(I… couldn't resist. XD)**

Rex made a face before turning the doorknob and casually slipping inside the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I wonder if Cesar's the same here," the boy wondered aloud, peering around the room. "Or maybe he's different. I don't know."

"What are you on about _now_?" Van Kleiss questioned him. "Don't pretend you don't know what your brother's like. You know exactly what he's done."

The teen winced, catching the underlying meaning. "No, I mean like... you know how he acts. That weird personality thing. Was he like that _before_ the Event?"

The older EVO sighed. "Oh, so _that's_ what you're rambling about. Yes, Rex. He was the same before, unusual attention span and all. I don't think his mannerisms have anything to do with the explosion."

Rex frowned. "Oh. I guess- _AAH!"  
_  
The young EVO ducked as a small, whirring contraption flew through the air, narrowly missing hitting him square in the face. The machine, seemingly a miniature metal bug, smashed into the wall behind him, dismantling itself in an instant. It was clear that it wasn't well put together due to the way it shattered, almost as if it had been kept together by mere paper and glue. The aftermath of the crash led to the scattering of paperclips all across the floor, littering the white tiles.

The boy let out a groan. "That's another one of Cesar's crackpot inventions. I just blew my cover."

"No, you didn't," the king denied. "Even _he_ knows his strange contraptions go haywire from time to time. You'll be fine. Go to his computer and sift through his files for nanite coding."

Rex stepped around the mess of machines on the floor that Cesar usually left in his wake, and reached a computer on the other side of the room. It required a password and ID number, but that was no match for a child with technopathy. All the boy had to do was place his hands on the desktop and let his nanites demolish any securities set up against him, and start perusing through the files. Hacking the computer felt as easy as slicing through butter, and while Rex enjoyed the unusual level of ease, it was also partially unsettling.

"I broke the codes a little _too_ easy," the teen muttered. "I feel like something's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong. This is technology from the past, naturally less advanced, and much more vulnerable for you. Continue."

Rex sighed and continued sorting through the files, visions of links and database pages slowly unfolding in his mind. Eventually, he found a set of folders specifically for the production of nanites. Pages upon pages of technicalities of their build and basic functions spammed the computer screen, seemingly never ending.

The teen paused, partially in awe. "Is this it?"

Van Kleiss murmured something in the background, then allowed his voice to become clearer again. "No. Those are standard files on every scientist's computer here. I need the _coding_ information."

Rex frowned and continued to search, finding more information about nanites that he ever knew existed. He vaguely learned about the way they moved, the type of metal they were made of, intended subcategories, and even if small flashing lights would be installed. He wistfully recalled Holiday's interest in discovering the secrets of the invasive machines, knowing just how valuable this information would be to her. He could almost imagine the vibrant expression on her face if he'd brought the files back to her.

If only he could manage to sneak a USB...

"With your powers, you'd think you'd be much faster at this," the king's voice chimed into his ear, a notable hint of annoyance in the his voice. "You're only running through basic documents. Perhaps you're distracted with something else?"

The boy froze.

"Ah, so you _were_ ," the man's voice went on, annoyance replaced with amusement. "I don't know what you're plotting, but I'll be watching. _I_ am in control, and you would do well to remember that."

"Okay, shut up, I get it," the younger EVO grumbled. "You sound like a pissy backseat driver."

After a few more minutes of perusing through the computer, a brand new file popped up titled "Essential Coding Sequences." Rex let out a sigh of relief and forcefully opened it, bypassing even more layers of security- apparently, the document was swathed in more protection than the others- and watched it pop on screen. Finally, the madman would leave him to his family, and soon, the boy destroy whatever world domination plan that came from his efforts. It was easy as-

Empty.

Rex stared at the document, finding nothing but blank pages where he expected to find locked information. "Hey, what gives? There's nothing there!"

"That is extremely odd," Van Kleiss noted. "Perhaps you need to check the file's content abstract. It should have a brief summary of the information that's supposed to be contained inside."

The teen complied and used his nanites to summon an explanation for the confusion. A small box popped up- the abstract, no doubt- full of of text solely in Spanish. Luckily for the two, they were both able to comprehend the words lighting up the screen.

 _Madre va a transferir la información en unos cuantos días._

"It says mom's gonna send him the information," Rex paraphrased, taking a closer look at the Spanish. "So it's not on his computer. At least, not yet. But why does mom have it?"

"You forget that your mother was a scientist as well," his kidnapper's voice remarked. "When she realized that you would soon come along, she had to put some of her work on hiatus until you were born. She'd been temporarily transferring work to your other scientists in the meantime."

"So, what now?" Rex asked. "Give up yet?"

"Stop asking me that, and go to my office. I'll give you the directions."

The boy rolled his eyes and followed the instructions revealed through his earpiece until he eventually reached his kidnapper's past self's assigned location. The door was unlocked, allowing ease of access, and led into a room that was much more organized than the previous one. Rex walked around a few potted plants and trailed his eyes across various papers tacked to the walls.

"You've got a lot of weird side research on DNA stuff here," the boy observed. "Why do you- _whoa!"  
_  
The teen immediately shut his mouth upon finding a man sleeping at a desk in the corner of the room behind a tall fern. Upon further inspection, the man appeared to wear a pristine lab coat like his father had, and black hair up to his shoulder blades. Next to the man's head resting on his desk was a collection of papers and flash drives, the only form of clutter in the otherwise neat room.

Rex stifled a giggle, and brought his voice down to a whisper. "Working, huh? Lazy ass."

"When one is actually accomplishing something that requires their wit instead of mindless muscle, they become quite immersed in their work," Van Kleiss calmly replied. "Perhaps you'd understand the well earned fatigue that comes with it when you become more useful of a person."

Rex rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I totally understand fatigue. For example, I'm tired of your shit."

"Likewise. Go to the key hanger on the wall and check the labels."

The boy stuck his tongue out at no one in particular and reached the other side of the room, standing next to the kidnapper's past body. Many sets of keys hung from the rack, each one having a particular room label above it, usually with the door number itself.

Rex turned his head back to the sleeping man's figure and grinned. "I wonder how you'd react to a surprise haircut?"

The king scoffed. "I wonder how you'd react to being dismembered?"

The boy instantly turned back to the keys, his tone more sober this time. "Right, never mind then. What do you want me to do _now_?"

"The keys to your mother's office are hanging somewhere up there. Find them."

The teen scanned the row of keys and picked up the ones he'd been commanded to, careful not to make them jingle too much. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up the owner of the car he'd demolished. He was about to stuff them in his pocket, but a strange question popped into his head.

"Wait," Rex began, pausing for a moment, "Does everyone have the key to mom and dad's office? Is it like, a shared room or something?"

"No," the king responded, waiting for the boy to get on with his mission. "And furthermore, it's only your mother's office. Not your father's. He has his own."

A dreadful feeling began to cloud the teen's mind. "Why do you have the keys to my mom's _private_ office?"

"She entrusted me to keep them, Rex. It's only temporary."

"Yeah? Does _dad_ know?"

Van Kleiss let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not going to pretend I don't understand what you're thinking. Focus on the keys, Rex. Let some things stay how they need to be. I can't explain everything to you, nor do we have the time."

The boy scowled. "No! Why do you have private access? What the fuck are you doing with her?"

A faint stirring from his captor's past self drew Rex's attention, making him freeze. The boy stood quietly for a few minutes, though his agitation didn't lessen in the least.

"You're too paranoid for your own good," the king informed him after a short while. "Some of us scientists find ways to become more familiar with others by doing small favors for each other. I am not, however much you think I am, completely heartless."

The teen stayed put. "What kind of _favors_ are you talking about?"

"Anything from data transfer to even buying coffee. Your mother wanted me to keep information concerning the build of nanites, and I agreed to store and use it temporarily. It even helped accelerate _my_ work. Stop losing your head."

"And what if I don't believe you?" Rex seethed, unwilling to trust his captor. "You don't have the cleanest track record, you know!"

"If you want to plague yourself with such thoughts, you're only hurting yourself. Fix your behavior and do as I tell you. You are in charge of _nothing_."

A deep scowl etched the corners of the boy's normally cheery face. "What if... you didn't want me to take the paternity test for a _different_ reason?"

" _Oh_ , for-"

Suddenly, Rafael appeared at the doorway.


	6. Hit The Gas

**(Enjoy the ride, folks. At this point, my hand isn't taking orders from my brain anymore…)**

"Excuse me," Rafael began, his tone unamused, "I told you to stay by the bathroom. What are you doing in here?"

"I- um- I was just looking for someone," Rex stuttered, nearly forgetting his earlier heated conversation. "I didn't know where to go."

Rafael frowned. "You're trespassing, and could get into serious trouble for this. I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing?"

"Look," the teen tried to lie, "I just accidentally wandered into the wrong room. I was looking for the way out. I had to leave really quickly, and no offense, but you didn't come back to the bathroom enough."

"I don't know who you are, but there is one thing I _do_ know," Rex's father informed him. "You are a terrible liar. The sign above this door states that this is that sleeping man's office. This is nowhere near the exit, and you know it. I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I make a few calls to the police."

"It's alright, Rex," Van Kleiss chimed into the boy's earpiece. "I have another way to get back in. Just leave for now."

Rex nodded and slowly walked out of the room, trying to hide the keys to his mother's room at the side of his body opposite to his father. Unfortunately, the jingle of the keys being stuffed into his pocket was a little too noticeable, turning the agitated scientist's head instantly.

"What are you taking?" Rafael asked sharply, grabbing the teen's shoulder. "Give it to me, unless you want to have charges pressed for thievery as well."

"Don't listen to him," the king's voice insisted. " _Run_."

Rex bolted.

The boy heard his father's shouts resonate through the halls as he made his hasty escape, nearly forcing him to trip around the various corners he turned. Truth be told, this wasn't the way he wanted to meet his father at all, but with a madman as his only guide, it wasn't at all unexpected. He then ran past the other offices, through the front office, and out the building. Now back at square one, the teen was soon to be hunted down by an angry parent who would surely alert the others.

Where could he possibly go?

"Your father's car is the white one in the corner of the lot," his captor began. "Use your nanites to unlock it, and sit in the driver's seat."

Rex blindly hurried towards the aforementioned car, bypassed the car alarm and lock, plopped himself in the seat he'd been ordered to, and slammed the door shut. He hated the way he was practically pulled on a leash of commands, unable to find any loophole out of it. The fact that his own father was after him was even worse- after all, who knows what kind of damage an angry scientist could do? Cesar was proof enough that and idle yet intelligent mind was dangerous enough to-

Wait.

"Why I am I in the driver's seat?" the teen asked, peering through his window. "Why am I in a car in the first place? I have EVO powers! I can just ride out of here on one of my builds!"

"I don't think so."

Rex screeched in surprise as he found Van Kleiss- the one clearly from his present time- suddenly appearing in the shotgun seat. Before the boy could open the door and hop out as fast as he could, his captor pulled him back and pressed the button that locked all car doors.

"You need to calm down," the king insisted, turning towards the window facing the lab. "You can't just build a ride from your body or you'll be deeply investigated. EVOs don't exist yet, in case you forgot. Furthermore, if you drive away in your father's car, he won't be able to chase you. You'll have more time to escape."

Rex stared at the man in complete bewilderment, resisting the urge to punch the man in his jaw. "I can't fucking drive!"

"Why not?"

"I never learned _how_ , okay? I've only used my builds! I don't know anything about using actual cars!"

Van Kleiss scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. It's nothing difficult. Put on a belt and press on the brake."

Rex did as he was told, cursing his adrenaline for making him so distracted from the fact that he'd been lured into a driving lesson. "What now?"

"Turn on the car. Since you don't have his keys, use your nanites."

The boy allowed a surge of his miniature machines to activate the engine, then tried pressing on the gas pedal. To his surprise, the car didn't move.

"You fool. The car is parked. Press on the brake and shift into reverse. Then _slowly_ back out so you don't destroy any other vehicle and land yourself into more trouble."

"We're going to die," Rex whined as he did as he was told, and felt a small rush as his father's car finally began to move. He then took a moment to act on a hunch and pressed the gas pedal, forcing them backwards at a much higher speed. The king merely sighed and pressed the brake with his own foot just before they crashed into a pole.

"Why are you so keen on pressing that pedal at all the wrong times?" the man asked, shaking his head. "Maybe I overestimated your intelligence. Shift into the driving gear- that's what the "D" indicates, in case you were unaware- and _slowly_ exit this lot. Hopefully you know how to handle a _steering_ _wheel_ of all things."

"You're going to kamikaze us!" the teen retorted before hesitantly following the orders. Ever so carefully, with Rex making sure he didn't slam the gas pedal, they left the lot and turned into a road. "I can't believe you're making me do this! You have a death wish!"

"Nonsense. We're already on the road- _no_ , Rex, you only use _one_ foot while driving- and we've survived. Besides, both of us are too superhuman to actually die if we crash. You're safe, I assure you."

"I can't- ugh- it feels _weird_ riding in something that doesn't connect to you!" the boy griped, maintaining an average pace as they continued down the surprisingly spacious road. "I mean yeah, I've always wanted to drive, but not when someone's trying to kill me! Plus, I imagined _Six_ or someone teaching me, not _you_!"

"You're under my control, so you might as well get used to being comfortable around me and learning a few things," his captor pointed out, watching for any cars on the road. "Besides, you're old enough to drive. If complete idiots from around the world are able to, so are you."

"If we crash, I'm blaming y- _AAH!"  
_  
A car just behind them beeped, jolting the boy and making him slam his foot down in the direction of the gas pedal. Luckily, the king's reflexes were quick enough to block the child's foot with his boot, keeping the car from launching them at breakneck speed.

"Ignore them," Van Kleiss commanded, gently pressing Rex's foot onto the gas pedal with his own, ensuring an appropriate amount of pressure. "They're just irritated by the fact that you're driving a bit slow. You're not breaking any rules."

"You want me to keep driving like this?" the younger EVO asked, still recovering from the scare. "Even though I'm pretty much a speed demon, I'm okay with-"

"No. Drive faster."

Rex balked, but after seeing the stern look on his captor's face, he took a deep breath and pressed slightly harder on the gas pedal. "Is... is this okay?"

"Yes. If he feels you're still too slow- keep your eyes _on_ _the road_ \- that's his problem. He can merely switch lanes."

"Why are you even sitting there in the first place?" the teen groaned, staring at the road with wayward concentration. "Why aren't you still back at wherever you were hiding? Like a bitch."

"Because I wanted to make sure you knew how to maneuver a car. I imagine I might make you a pilot of sorts for myself in the near future, really. Stop at the stop sign."

"Oh _please_ ," Rex snapped, slowing the vehicle, then regaining his speed after passing the sign. "I'm not going to be your fucking chauffeur. If you know so much about cars, drive it yourself!"

Van Kleiss shrugged. "I don't have to do _anything_ I don't want to. Besides, you're useful for other things as well. Now, turn into that highway."

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU MEAN _THE HIGHWAY?"_ the boy screamed, digging his fingers into the steering wheel's soft leather. "ARE YOU _ACTUALLY_ TRYING TO KILL ME BECAUSE I GOT CAUGHT?"

"No one is punishing you," the king assured him. "You'll be just fine. If anything happens, I can have Breach teleport us right out the car. Now, _turn_."

Rex shivered, but not daring to make any questionable driving decisions himself, complied. After a few more commands on how to adjust his speed and wait for the other cars to give him space, he was soon speeding down the road amongst a sea of other people. It felt terrifying, yet exhilarating for his first time steering an actual car at all. Time traveling, meeting his dead parents, hacking into the nanite lab, and now driving?

This was the most bizarre adventure he'd ever woken up to.

"How are you feeling?" Van Kleiss asked, carefully checking the sides of the road. "Don't panic; we're going to leave the highway quite soon. We just needed to throw them off."

Rex let out a shaky sigh. "My mind is in a billion different places as once. I can't-"

"No. Focus your mind on the road. Pretend this car is nothing but one of your builds."

The boy quickly nodded, the blood rushing to his head, and he locked his eyes on the path ahead of him. Meanwhile, his kidnapper sifted through a few papers in the glove compartment, grinning at what he'd found.

"How interesting," the man began, lifting small, black and white photos, "I believe these are your ultrasound photos. The date appears to match up. You haven't even developed a heart yet, it seems."

"At least I have one _now_ , you serial killer. Don't touch his stuff!"

"You've already stolen his car, so it doesn't quite matter anymore. Besides, I might find something useful."

Rex rolled his eyes. " _I'm_ useful. I caught your little insult there."

"I didn't imply anything otherwise," the man said with a sly grin, "But it's interesting to see how you're trying to prove yourself worthy of working for me."

"That's _NOT_ what I _MEANT!_ Why can't you just-"

 _BEEEEEEEP_


	7. Newly forged

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"Wipe your nose first, and I just might take you seriously."

The two stood at the middle of the highway bridge, towering at least fifty feet above ground. Rex had crashed his father's car after a raging blue sedan swerved into them, ending up halfway off the edge. By some miracle- and by miracle, Van Kleiss had meant EVO abilities- they hadn't died. The police had arrived and interrogated the woman who'd nearly killed them, finding her incredibly intoxicated.

Rex, though alive, was clearly injured. Blood poured from his nose ever since he'd smashed his face against the glass, his shoulder stung from a newly formed bruise, and a few small scratches now adorned his thigh. His malicious companion, however, due to regenerative abilities, remained perfectly intact. The king currently spoke with a police officer regarding their situation while the boy stood silently in pain.

"May I see your license and registration, please?" the woman asked, glancing back at Rex in concern. "I also hope you have insurance for your vehicle."

Rex stared in surprise as the man produced the documents, nudging him harshly on the shoulder with his blood-free hand. "You have a license? How?"

Van Kleiss gave him a sly smile before turning back to the woman in blue and answering the rest of her questions.

"I assume you're going to call a relative or a tow truck to leave?" she guessed. Her eyes widened when the king shook his head.

"I'll call a tow truck, yes, but we're going to walk right off this highway and down to a gas station," the man explained. "We don't have relatives here-"

Rex snorted, only to accidentally inhale blood.

"-but, we would greatly appreciate a small ride there if you have the time."

The woman nodded. "I suppose that's reasonable, but... your companion here looks injured. Do you want to call emergency-"

"No, it's alright," Van Kleiss denied. "They're only minor injuries. He'll be fine."

The officer raised a brow, thrown off by how casual his reaction was towards the child's obvious pain, but nonetheless led them back to her vehicle and allowed them inside. It took her only a few minutes for her to reach the gas station, even though she was blocked by some traffic, and pulled into a parking spot.

"Are you sure he doesn't need medical attention?" the woman called out to them one last time, watching as they exited the car. "He's bleeding, and other injuries could be unseen. I just think-"

"That will be all," the king cut her off, shutting the door behind him. "We'll do just fine."

Rex watched as the lady gave him one last concerned glance, then backed away as her car shifted into reverse as she drove away. He then angrily turned to his kidnapper, fresh blood still dripping through his fingers.

"Well she was _right_ , you know," he pointed out. "It _hurts_."

Van Kleiss shook his head at the boy, mildly annoyed. "Don't complain about what your nanites are going to fix soon. Compose yourself. If you don't have any broken bones, I'm not going to care."

"I just crashed a car and almost killed myself!"

"And you didn't. Now, be quiet. I need to think about how you're going to get back in the lab."

Rex let out a groan, then resigned to picking at his watch. "Fuck this. Admit it, your dumb plan failed. You won't even tell me what it _is_ , but I'm pretty sure you lost."

"I did not, and it pays well to have extra ideas on the side," the king retorted. "I suppose I'll need Breach to interfere with things. First, I'm going to have her make your father's car vanish without a trace."

The teen's eyes widened. "Are you _that_ insane? People are gonna wonder why a massive wreck just disappeared in front of their eyes! You're gonna cause a lot of-"

"Confusion? Yes. But so many other strangely paranormal things have happened in the world as well, and this, too, shall pass."

"You're an idiot. Tons of people are gonna see!"

Van Kleiss rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. It has nothing to do with us anymore. Now, the real issue lies with the security cameras back at the lab. You're going to enter, but there needs to be no proof that you did anything sinister beforehand. You have your mother's keys still with you, correct?"

Rex stuffed his pants into his pockets and felt the metal protrusion poking out from the cloth. "Yeah, the keys you _shouldn't_ be having, you creepy-"

"Good, then we still have potential access to her computer," his kidnapper informed him. "Breach is going to access the camera footage and rewind it, then break them entirely. That way, they can't recover it and fast forward it."

"How is she gonna rewind it? Since when was _she_ into tech skills?"

"She's going to envelop them in her time portals and force their recordings backwards so the footage of you trespassing won't exist anymore."

Rex stared at the man in shock. "Wait, she can reverse timelines for specific _things_ now? If you used that on people, you could make them younger! That's the Fountain of Youth! You can just-"

"Believe me, Rex, I've tried," the king replied, walking towards the gas station building. "But if I reverse a human's age, every single cell in their body is going to fall into youth, and that includes their neurons. It would cause a sort of reverse Alzheimer's, if you will. Telomeres aside, it won't fix the true issues of reverting."

Rex caught up to the man, ready to fight if he tried to hurt anyone. "In English, please? I'm not my brother and I don't speak geek."

"Attempts at reverse aging can destroy your memories due to the fact that your brain is affected as well."

"Yeah, but can't you just go back like ten days or something and have someone tell you what you missed?"

"Who would use eternal youth to only go back to such a close time period, Rex? Elderly people would reverse their aging process by at least thirty to fifty years to be in their prime, but they would forget everything they'd learned in those years. They'd nearly lose their entire identity."

Van Kleiss opened the door, pulled the boy into the small room with him, and then closed themselves inside. He then ignored the man at the front, dismissing him with a wave, and walked towards the opposite side of the wall.

"Use your abilities to destroy these security cameras, Rex," the king commanded. "Make sure at least the past ten minutes have been erased, then carry out irreversible damage on the machines themselves. Now."

"Why?"

"You'll see why once you _obey_ me."

The boy scowled and complied, pressing his hands against the walls to demolish the gas station's security system. " _Now_ what?"

"You're going to find a parked car, and you'll hack your way in and drive back to the lab. Without going on a highway, since it's an easy enough road from here. I'm sure you remember the way."

Rex looked about ready to slap the man across his face. "WE _JUST_ GOT OUT OF A CRA-"

"And you're not going to make the same mistake twice, are you? And before you leave..."

Van Kleiss opened his hands, then pressed his earpiece and muttered a command. The boy watched as a pile of documents fell into his captor's outstretched palms, then stared in surprise as the papers were thrusted into his own hands.

"You may not have time to read these," the man began, "But you just need to show them to the office receptionist. She'll take care of the rest. All you have to do is make sure to not reveal that these are forged."

Rex balked. "You're handing me fake papers? Why-"

"You'll see. Now _go."  
_  
The teen huffed, hoping he'd make it out alive the second time.


	8. Agui-liar

**(I haven't written for this fic in a looong while :P)**

Plan B.

Rex took a deep breath and stepped out the car, his eyes landing on the lab. Van Kleiss, to his relief- and somewhat anxiousness- wasn't there anymore. Instead, the man had retreated back behind the earpiece, so to speak, leaving the boy alone. The teen hoped this second plan wouldn't get him into any severe trouble. This _was_ the past, after all.

The consequences in the future could be drastic.

Rex shuffled the papers in his hands, glancing down at them every so often as he made his way towards the entrance. The only things he could understand were his name and a few details that didn't match him at all, but it was to be expected if they were forged. As long as he didn't have the FBI chasing after him- if Switzerland even _had_ an FBI- he supposed he could somehow manage to get through these plans and find a way out without endangering anyone he loved.

He opened the door, meeting the receptionist once again. "H-hello."

The woman stared at him, familiarity gardening her face. "Weren't you just here? You seemed to be in a hurry to leave."

Rex winced. "Yeah, um, it turns out I was in the right place. Here are some of my, uh, papers."

He placed the documents onto her desk and watched her pick them up and sift through it, his heart racing at what she might spell her fate out to be.

"Mr. Rex Aguilar," she read. "Laboratory assistance. Graduated from Oregon Health and Science Univeristy. Top marks. Unmarried. Twenty years old."

"Um, yeah, that's me," the boy agreed nervously, shocked at the status written for him.

The woman gave him an odd look. "A little young, aren't you?"

"I... went to a special school. They're advanced."

"Hm. Our first American. Try not to fit the stereotype."

Rex heard a faint laugh in his earpiece.

"Can I have someone show me around?" the boy asked, his ears reddening from embarrassment. "I only know the way to the bathroom."

"Ms. Marcella," a feminine voice interrupted them, "Who had access to Dr. Kleiss's room- lo siento! I didn't know you were talking to someone."

Rex turned to the woman walking in from the main building, his gaze focused on a dark haired woman with skin nearly the exact color as his. Her curls were slightly frazzled, but it only added to her beauty. Strangely, she wore casual clothing, quite out of place for such a professional lab.

"It's no problem, Violetta," the receptionist assured her. "I'm just finishing up with this young man right here."

 _Violetta_.

Rex gasped, realizing that the stranger was his mother. His eyes immediately shifted to her stomach, the reality of his past body- no doubt a medium sized clump of cells at this point- being inside her dawning upon him. The two women stared him, and the boy realized the cause of their confusion soon enough.

"Oh, sorry," he quickly apologized. "I just... felt something poke me in my shoe. Nothing dramatic."

"Right, anyway," Ms. Marcella continued, "You're going to be working for Dr. Rylander, so be sure to follow his every order correctly. This is a very work oriented place, Mr. Aguilar."

Rex nodded. "Of course. I got you. Do you mind if... _she_ shows me around?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Violetta admitted. "I didn't come here for a simple visit. My husband called me to tell me about someone trespassing and stealing his car, so I came as quick as I could."

"Stealing his car?" the receptionist repeated. "Does he- or you- know who it is? Stress isn't good for..."

Violetta rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Dolores. Nothing's gonna happen to the baby. In fact, you know what? I'm already here. I could at least show him to Gabriel's office."

Rex beamed. "Thanks Mrs... um, what do you want me to call you?"

"Dr. Salazar is fine," the brunette informed him. "Follow me. What shall I call you?"

"Uh... Mr. Aguilar. And thanks."

Rex followed her through the hallways, though this time, he made a mental map of the pathways so he wouldn't constantly need his kidnapper's assistance. He glanced back at the woman beside him from time to time, still in somewhat of a shock at the fact that he was seeing his mother living and breathing in front of him.

"So... a baby, huh?" the teen spoke, trying to start a conversation. "Have you named it yet?"

Violetta blushed. "No. To be completely honest, my husband and I bicker over names- though right now, I'm leaning towards "Sebastian". Still, we're extremely excited for him. Pardon the details, but he was much harder to conceive than Cesar."

Rex's spirits crashed, and he tried with all his might not to gag.

Violetta noticed his reaction and laughed. "I'm sorry, I just have... a very showcase kind of personality. Sometimes it's hard to close my mouth. As you can tell, I probably have a reputation here for that."

"Yeah, I wasn't... expecting that. Please don't go into it."

"Right. So, where are you from?"

Rex sighed. "America. Nowhere special. Europe is pretty exotic to me, to be honest."

"I've heard things about that country, but I don't know how much of it is stereotypes," the woman admitted. "I don't plan on living there, but Geneva looks like a nice place to raise children. There's even a local park, if you've seen it. Oh, and here we are."

The entered Rylander's tidy office, watching his eyes widen in surprise. Violetta explained the entire situation to him, making the man's eyes light up.

"I didn't even expect one," Gabriel told them. "Also, Violetta, Rafael's in a bad place right now. Did he tell you what happened? Rafael, come out! Your wife's here!"

Rafael appeared from an adjacent room, surprising Rex. The man instantly pointed at the teen, his face twisting in anger.

"That's the one who stole my car!" the scientist fumed. "Violetta, get away from him! You don't know how dangerous he could be!"

Gabriel stared at Rex. "You did? I'll have to call the police, then. Rafael, hold him down."

"I didn't do any of that," the boy insisted, his good mood instantly shattered. "You- you can check the cameras. I just _got_ here!"

"I saw you with my own two eyes," Rafael insisted. "The cameras are only going to support _me_. We don't need them."

Rex crossed his arms, though it pained him greatly to already be defiant to his parents. "No. The law would ask you to check them. Otherwise, you have no proof."

Rex frowned deeply. His first experience with his both of his parents was filled with apprehension, and it made him feel disgusting on the inside. All those daydreams he'd had of meeting them were being torn to shreds by the stark reality that he'd never be able to achieve them. He couldn't be on purely good terms with them anymore, no matter _how_ much he could ever make it up to them.

He felt like his heart was submerged in acid.

Or was he overreacting?

"I can stay with him here," Rylander suggested. "You two go check the footage. Ms. Marcella has access to it up front so you can show the police later."

Rex watched as the two left, and shifted his gaze towards Gabriel. "I'm not going to cause trouble, okay? I'm just going to sit... _here."  
_  
The boy sat down on the floor, not caring if he got any dust on his clothes. Immediately, Van Kleiss's voice cracked into his earpiece.

"Your mother is quite... extroverted," the king informed the teen. "Like you. You're more like her than you think. Also, don't worry about the footage. As you know, it's already been erased."

"Okay," Rex said, his voice low. There was no mistaking the gloom in the boy's voice.

"You've just seen your parents, your criminal tracks have been destroyed, and yet, you seem to be upset regardless," the man remarked. "Are you ever grateful?"

"Shut up. I'm _mad_ at you, that's why."

"Not surprising, but what is your reasoning _this_ time?"

Rex scowled. "The first time I get to see my family, and you fucking _ruin_ it by making them my enemies. My dad _hates_ me, and he doesn't even _know_ me. My mom is gonna take his side, and even Rylander's suspicious of me. I wish you were _dead."  
_  
"If I was dead, you would never escape that timeline. Calm down. He doesn't hate you as a son or any family member. He only despises you due to a little mishap that will soon blow over due to a lack of evidence."

The child scoffed.

"You don't know how much it hurts to see your only family wanting you gone forever," the teen retorted, though the spirit in his voice was waning. "You never will. You don't care about anyone."

"I care about the prospect of reforming the world. You're hormonal. Clear your mind and you'll see that I'm not meant to be your enemy."

"You're no different than your enemies," Rex shot back. "You're using me like a machine just like you said Providence does."

"You're not five years old, so control your emotions," the man ordered him. "This is not a vacation, and you aren't here for leisure. Secondly, I am not treating you like a machine. I'm treating you like an EVO that's useful to the world. I do the same with myself."

The teen folded his legs inwards. "You're a child abuser. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Rex. Get off the floor before I drag you off of it. Don't let your emotions ruin this for me."

"I just wanted a good family!" Rex insisted. "I had a new one, and you tore it away! I had the _original_ one, but you sent me back in time to fuck that one up too! I didn't even have to _reveal_ myself!"

Gabriel stared at the scene from his desk, unnerved by the sight of Rex talking to seemingly no one on the floor. "Are... are you alright?"

"*Look at yourself," Van Kleiss snapped. "You're being so dramatic. Stop drawing attention to yourself."

Rex scowled. "Why can't you be _honest_ with me? I've done everything you wanted!"

"Honest about _what?"  
_  
"Revenge! _Admit_ it! You only sent me back in time so you could cut me off from everyone I care about because I destroyed your plans in the end! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

By now, the teen was outright furious.

"As much fun that would be, that isn't my intention," the king denied. "I have a purpose for all this."

"Well _I don't!"_ Rex snapped. "I don't have my families, I don't have my home, I don't have my friends, I don't even have my timeline! You've taken _everything_ from me! What more could you possibly steal?"

"Rex-"

"I don't have a reason for doing _anything_ anymore!" Rex continued. "You left me stranded and I can't go back! And no one here even cares because they don't even know me! You have no _idea_ how lonely I am!"

"You're throwing a fit," Van Kleiss observed. " _End_ it."

"End it? You've ended _everything_ for me! I could just stay here forever until I die, since nothing's going to come out of anything I do anymore!"

Rex folded his arms over his head and took in deep, agonizing breaths to retain any piece of his sanity he could manage. For all he knew, he would be in thrown in jail soon after the police came, and that he would die alone. It was dramatic, yes, but a hormonal surge couldn't be quelled this easily. The notion of Noah's birthday was nothing but laughable now, and if his own family hated him, he feared the thought of dying alone, despite having all his memories.

The sound of his father's voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts.

"I don't... I don't _believe_ this," Rafael murmured as he re-entered Gabriel's lab, his wife following suit. "Todo desapareció. Who _is_ that man?" 


End file.
